


For Every Gift a Curse

by LadyMaysse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Mystical Creatures, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMaysse/pseuds/LadyMaysse
Summary: A three part story that delves into a curse, a mystical bond, and a war that threatens their love. Oh, and Ancient Runes.





	1. prologue - gebo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first POSTED fanfic. yikes! I admit, I wrote it for my own pleasure at first, && like most of my stories, they exist in my head or in my laptop, mini projects that I may at times have enough courage to push through. THEREFORE, you are all warned, I am NO writer, and English IS my second language. So bear with me(also i have no Beta or anyone else, reading into this before I post.)  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> DISCLAIMER: everything belongs to our wonderful J.K Rowling.

"Nobody can know."  
  
He stared off into the Black Lake, his eyes seeing a thousand scenarios. Pain, threats, violence, war.  
  
"I know that."  
  
He could see the fog of breath as she spoke, her shoulders drawing in, as she dug her hands deeper into her pockets for warmth.   
  
A delicate shudder ran through her body, an involuntary response to the sudden chill. Or maybe a response to her own visions, maybe she could foresee the terrifying future their current predicament would bring forward.  
  
His eyes focused once again on the ominous trees swaying in the distance, two ghastly looking creatures surging above the forest, blending into the darkness that had creeped on them.  
  
It was late.  
  
Like always, all notion of time was forgotten when together. It became irrelevant.   
  
Because these brief moments in each other's company were so surreal. So mind numbingly sweet.  
  
The very point of his existence.  
  
His chest began to feel a dull ache at the thought of separation.  
  
And as if she knew this, as if she were another extension of his brain, aware of his every thought and action, she slipped her hand from her pocket to reach for his own.  
  
Her touch shocked his chilled hand.  
  
Things were so electric between them. Becoming hyper aware of every movement, each breath and sigh that escaped their lips.  
  
His fingers closed around her small warm hand. It gave him the strangest feeling, as if a sun radiated heat waves from within his very core. Warming his chest, his cheeks. A sudden joy.  
  
He could feel her eyes search his face, seeking his own, and he turned.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
Those sweet lips parted and breathed out the words that made his heart stutter. Those lovely moist pink lips... And it was so hard to reign in his feelings, to ignore the overwhelming impulse to crush her to him.   
  
Wanting nothing more than to breathe her in as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Bye Granger."  
  
That small source of glowing warmth slipped away as he walked off into the grounds, and a dreadful icy feeling began to grow inside his chest.  
  
Like the coming storm in this wintery night.


	2. PART I: chapter one - völva

"STAY here."

Glaring at his commandeering companion, a tall blonde wizard flickered his wand, readjusting the warming charm he had cast an hour ago around himself. Fuck knew it was freezing his brain off(and other parts) to be treading about in snow and never ending roads surrounded by fields of waving tall sandy grass, right in the middle of winter.

"Nott, we've circled for hours." And it wasn't Theodore Nott, whom the tall blonde was referring to, nor was it Nott Sr. 

It was Thaddeus Nott. The first-born son from the Nott family, currently the Dark Lord's protegee.

"Quiet." Said wizard hissed, his pale sea eyes flashing warningly. 

The pair held their breath and lifted their wands instinctively at the sound of muffled footsteps crunching over the hardened snow. Thaddeus nodded at his blonde companion and they moved forward simultaneously, approaching the ancient ruins of a once medieval looking castle that was now covered in darkened moss and snow.

A dark figured approached them as they turned the corner of the abandoned ruins, wearing a worn and faded grey cloak with its hood up, and an oddly looking...staff.

"...ókunnugir, komdu hingað..." The hooded figure rasped in a foreign tongue to their ears.

It became evident that it was an order or indication to approach, as the native man motioned impatiently twice with a gnarly looking hand for them to move quickly.

Thaddeus gave his companion a knowing look, and with a mocking grin, pushed him towards the staff holding stranger.

"Ladies first, Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy glared, once again, at Thaddeus, and took the necessary steps to close the distance with the Icelander who beckoned them forward once more.

The cloaked figure reached impatiently, grabbing at Draco's wand arm tightly, a sudden familiar tugging sensation struck his navel and the three men were sucked into a black vortex that would spit them out in Hel itself.

____________________________________________________________________________

Draco woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily into the darkness, his eyes blinked several times as they tried to adjust their new surrounding. 

His skin had broken out into a cold sweat, probably due to the magical portkey that the Icelander had used on them. It was an unusual response for a wizard, as far as he knew. Afterall he had traveled by portkey and other magical means for all his life and had never passed out from it.

But this place was new and foreign to him and his kind, the magical aura here was far older than any place on earth, magical and non-magical. It was so thick and palpable, even breathing was becoming somewhat of a task. He could almost visualize an odd rippling effect with every movement, like trying to move around underwater.

"Nott..." Draco grabbed at his throbbing head and squinted into the dark, slowing his movements when a sharp pain shot up his right leg.

"Here ..." 

The whisper came far closer than he expected, and suddenly Thaddeus Nott materialized as a tall looming figure over him. His eyes and face indiscernible in the swallowing darkness of the underground cave. Their voices carried, even as whispers, and Draco was suddenly reminded of the vastness of the place they had just magically portkeyed into. A place probably far fewer wizards had entered till this day.

With unsteady movements, Draco rose from his position in the ground, ignoring the stabbing pain on his leg from his ungraceful landing. It had been impossible to steer when they used the Icelander's portkey. 

Draco knew he would never forget the panicking sensation of losing all control of his own magic, while being sucked into an unknown place.

His eyes now well adjusted to the dark could make out two figures starting forward, the Icelander was leading the way, their feet crunching loudly on the cave floor.

He was struck with a sensation of awe and slight paranoia, to say he wasn't scared would be a blatant lie, the feeling of being watched by something that wasn't palpable was far from disconcerting. Brushing away the anxiousness, Draco followed Nott closely and gripped his wand tighter.

A guttural humming began resonating from the cave walls surrounding them and it was then that Draco heard the Icelander chanting, obviously opening another magical barrier, for whatever place they were now heading into.

Draco grit his teeth as the humming stirred something within himself, and almost jumped out of his skin when a thunderous crackling suddenly exploded.

At least he wasn't the only one, Nott had taken a step backwards, bumping into him. 

Pushing Nott forward, Draco looked at the source of sound to find the cave wall in front of them opening, a pulsing hot ring of light expanding onto the cavern wall, like an opening to another world... displaying a black marble like floor, tall white pillars stretching out on the far sides of the new room, a surprisingly high ceiling, and towards the far end a white altar with flickering lights... candles. 

Torches lined up along the walls of the place and although the fire brought a warm lighting, it was far from comfortable.

The pulsing magic brought out strange feelings for Draco, like a high of some sort, it bordered between giddiness and anxiety, making the hairs along his arms to stand on end. 

This he had felt since arriving to this side of the country, and now it was more concentrated in this specific place, and given the nature of it, it made perfect sense, he had just stepped into a portal hole that lead to a different dimension, where everything was raw and elemental, magic as old as the earth pouring out from beneath them.

A very sinister feeling gripped him, Draco knew that they shouldn't be there, that they should not cross the threshold of the cave wall, and the fear was so strong, he wanted to take off in the opposite direction. But he couldn't, this was his mission, he had to follow through, people relied on his fulfillment of the Dark Lord's orders.

Draco hesitated before stepping forward into the wall opening, following the Icelander with Nott trailing behind, and he was not at all surprised when the sharp crackling sound announced the closing of the magical entrance.

Well, too damn late for any second thoughts.

Their footsteps echoed loudly as they walked past the long pillars, heading towards the altar.

This is wrong, this is wrong...

He would've given anything to be able to see the look on Nott's face and to see what he was thinking.

Probably nothing, he was too enamoured with the Dark Arts and his position in the Dark Lord's inner circle to be fathomed by what they were experiencing, Nott had probably seen far far worse, and traveled to similar places countlessly.

He was after all three years older than him, becoming a Death Eater as soon as the Dark Lord had risen once again.

Thaddeus Nott was the exemplar follower, doing his Master's every bidding, at his beck and call at every moment, the most loyal besides Bellatrix, and his only life purpose was to serve his Master.

It was sickening to think that Draco Malfoy, had to compete with this, had to fall into the same role as Thaddeus Nott to save his family and his very own damnable life.

And that's how Draco ended up here, in an underground worshipping temple of the oldest völva in Iceland, seeking the ancient sorceress, the masters in divination since the beginning of magic, who would reveal the future prophecy to the Dark Lord's most trusted followers.

A place that even Lord Voldemort himself did not dare to delve into.

And with good reason, both Draco Malfoy and Thaddeus Nott would soon find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy, till next time!


End file.
